


Argent-Hale

by megankelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankelly/pseuds/megankelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Derek, who are engaged, discuss last name possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argent-Hale

“How does Allison Argent-Hale sound?”Allison asks. She’s sitting on the sofa she bought for Derek’s apartment just last week. The fact that she’s moving in soon is the only reason he’s let her change things, though she’s been pressing him about it since before they even started dating.

“That’s probably the worst-sounding thing I’ve ever heard,” Derek says from the kitchen. He is looking over Scott’s application for vet school. Derek had told him Deaton would be more help, but Scott insists on getting as many people looking at it as possible. 

“Shut up! That’s probably what I’m changing my name to.”

Derek groans.

Allison knows he would probably like it if she changed her last name to Hale. She’s considered it actually. But the name always felt strange when she’s whispered it to herself, testing it. Always felt like it’s not hers. 

She is not a Hale. She is an Argent, the daughter of hunters, shaped by that family legacy her whole life without even knowing it until she was seventeen, and though she wouldn’t call herself a werewolf hunter now, she knows that it’s still made her who she is. This person, ostensibly so human, who can stand right alongside her alpha werewolf fiancé and take on the world just as fiercely, his equal. 

Plus, she thinks there’s something nice and symbolic to that hyphen, bringing Argent and Hale together. Something symbolic about them beating all the relationship odds that are against them (To think, she thought the odds were rough when dating Scott; now that makes her want to laugh).

“What? You seriously have a problem with me hyphenating?” Allison crosses her arms.

“I don’t have a problem. The names just sound bad together, Allison. Argent-Hale doesn’t roll off the tongue. 

“I could mash the names together, but I’m guessing you won’t find Argale up to your eloquent name standards either.” 

“Argale sounds like mouthwash,” Derek says, without the least bit of humor. He is not even looking at her. He’s slashing something out on the copy of Scott’s application.

Allison snaps, “Well then, do you have any better ideas?” She’s fiddling with her engagement ring, this gorgeous antique diamond. She doesn’t even want to think about how much Derek might have spent on it—especially since she’s paranoid about losing it when she takes it off to practice with her crossbow. 

He sighs and actually looks at her. “This is important to you?”

She looks at him, dumbfounded. Derek has gotten much better at the art of conversation since they first became acquainted, but sometimes it’s still like trying to get through to a brick wall. “It’s my name, Derek. Yeah, it’s important to me. Isn’t it important…”

He walks across the room and she falls silent because sometimes he still surprises her by his vivacity and the way that he really does love her, her, of all people, her, who he shouldn’t really ever have been interested in. His kisses her forehead and says, “Argent-Hale, I can get used to that.”

“Well, you’ll have to,” Allison says. She adds: “You really don’t care, do you? That I’m not going to be a Hale? I figured that, you know, it would be especially important to you, considering…” 

“I care about family,” he says simply. “I care about you being my family.”

And there’s that raw, desperate thing, right there, lurking behind his eyes, like it always is when he talks about family. The kind of thing that makes Allison think Derek would probably crumble to pieces if she ever left. 

The power unnerves her.

Because she knows she’s fragile, but him even more so, and soon she will be promising to be with him for the rest of their lives, and it’ll never be easy for them, she knows that. He will still try to avoid family dinners with her father and her father will still look at him with a bit of suspicion in his eyes and Derek will still flinch when she gets this lilt to her voice when she’s teasing that reminds him of Kate and she will still get a lump in her throat if he mentions her mother—and she is saying yes to that for the rest of her life. Yes to him and how hard it’s going to be. And what if she doesn’t follow through on that “yes”? 

“Allison,” he says. “Are you okay?”

His eyes are calm again, concerned. She nods at him, then laces her fingers through his.

“We’re engaged,” she says breathily.

“Yeah, I know. I was there.” He looks back over to the kitchen. “I should probably get back to Scott’s application.”

“My workaholic werewolf,” Allison says with a smile.

“Yeah, an unemployed workaholic werewolf,” Derek says. He throws a smirk over his shoulder as he returns to the kitchen.

“Good thing the pack gives you plenty to do.”

“Yeah,” Derek says, sarcastic, “good thing.”

She watches as he works on Scott’s application, as he bites his pen and considers it thoughtfully and scratches things out, and she’s just so in love with him in that moment. No matter how much he may complain about the pack, he cares for them all, and she has no doubt that he always will, though it’s a lot of work and sometimes a lot of heartbreak.

She thinks their marriage might be a little like that. 

And if Derek can be as broken as he is and that committed, so can she, right?

She’s feeling confident again, and while he looks over Scott’s application, she whispers, “Allison Argent-Hale, Allison Argent-Hale,” to herself, hoping he doesn’t notice. It doesn’t feel strange, like Allison Hale. Actually, she likes it a lot. 

Derek does notice, Allison can tell. Usually, he would start laughing to himself. Usually, he would make fun of her. This time, though, he just grins and keeps on working. She keeps on whispering.


End file.
